


in the intimacy of the aftermath

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comment Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Lip Service Comment Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s this moment that Jackson loves best, when they’re both exhausted, limp in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the intimacy of the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "anyone/anyone: cock warming. (that's the prompt)" at the [Lip Service Comment Fest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html?thread=1877534#t1922846). I love the idea of post sex cock warming being this lovely, wonderful, intimate moment and really wanted to give that to my favorite emotionally constipated rare pair in Teen Wolf. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I'm just playing with them.

“Oh _fuck_.” Jackson clings to Derek’s ass, pushes his hips up, feels the slick slide of their lubed cocks together, pressed between their bodies. There’s no way he can stop now, nothing he can do when he has claws tipped into his shoulders, and Derek pressing down over him. He’s close, so fucking close, and he whines, desperate to get off.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Derek’s words whisper against his throat, teeth closing over his skin, too sharp to be human, too blunt to be full wolf. He grinds down on Jackson with a groan, and Jackson can’t stop now, hips jerking up as he starts to come.

He digs his own claws into Derek’s ass, grips so tightly that he can feel the way his claws slip beneath the skin and Derek shudders over him, groaning deeply as he spurts thick warmth across Jackson’s belly.

The marks don’t matter; they’ll heal, little fleeting impressions left in the brief madness of passion. Jackson loves the way Derek hurts him, loves the way they can both completely let go. When Derek collapses on him, sweaty and sticky and spent, Jackson nudges him over, helps him lie back, stretch out on the bed.

It’s this moment that Jackson loves best, when they’re both exhausted, limp in the aftermath. When all of Derek’s strength lies dormant, when his muscles are loose and his cock lies small and soft against his thigh. Jackson curls next to him, head against Derek’s hip, mouth in the perfect position. He uses his fingers, brings the soft, salty, sticky length of Derek’s cock into his mouth. Like this, he can open his mouth enough to fit both his cock and balls, just let them lie there in the warmth of his mouth, holding them like the precious bit of flesh they are.

Derek’s fingers thread into his hair, tugging lightly at the nape of his neck, and Jackson murmurs, a low vibration around Derek’s cock.

“Mm, that feels nice.” Derek’s voice is as loose as the rest of him, spent and hoarse, slow as if he’s already slipping into sleep.

Jackson swallows carefully, not wanting to disturb where he holds Derek’s cock, his lips pressed in close around the root. His tongue flicks against the bottom of his balls, and Derek murmurs, combing his hands through Jackson’s hair.

He could sleep like this, with the scent of Derek in his nose and mouth. He could close his eyes and lose himself in the intimacy of how this feels, connected in multiple places, Derek grooming him while he holds him so carefully.

Jackson settles into a breathing pattern through his nose, careful in and out, longer and deeper breaths with every one. He can hear Derek’s heart slow into the rhythm of sleep, and his own matches, long and low breaths to go with each thump of the heart. Despite that, Derek still idly combs his fingers through Jackson’s hair, and Jackson offers soft small licks, little hums of pleasure around Derek’s cock.

It’s so easy when they’re like this, so easy to think _I love you_ and feel it said back through the touch of Derek’s fingertips against Jackson’s skull. This is the way it always is in the aftermath, when Jackson wants to give and Derek finally allows himself to simply take.

Jackson sighs around Derek’s cock and allows himself to drift. He’ll wake soon enough when Derek’s cock fills with blood, presses into his mouth, fucks into him. For now he just wants to enjoy this time in the aftermath, love the quiet sense of intimacy and need.

For now, he just wants to be able to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
